


Закат над дорогой: возрождение

by essilt, fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016



Series: 2 левел, мини [10]
Category: Dune Series - Frank Herbert, Frank Herbert's Children of Dune (2003), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Послание застает их в Чертогах. «Император Атрейдес, — говорит голографическое изображение женщины с длинными каштановыми волосами, туго стянутыми на затылке. — От имени Новой Республики я прошу вас об аудиенции».<br/>Голограмма замирает.<br/>— Они — Разрушители Империй, — говорит Ирулан. — Не советую вести с ними дела.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Закат над дорогой: возрождение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a sunset on the road, reappearing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558642) by [bantha fodder (banthafodder)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/banthafodder/pseuds/bantha%20fodder). 



> переводчик использует вариант перевода имен собственных П. Вязникова

Послание застает их в Чертогах. «Император Атрейдес, — говорит голографическое изображение женщины с длинными каштановыми волосами, туго стянутыми на затылке. — От имени Новой Республики я прошу вас об аудиенции».

Голограмма замирает.

— Они — Разрушители Империй, — говорит Ирулан. — Не советую вести с ними дела.

— А я думаю, стоит с ними встретиться. Может, поучимся у них, — возражает Алия, и он оборачивается и с подозрением смотрит на сестру. Она сидит в кресло прямо, не дрогнув, с полуулыбкой встречает его взгляд, и он слышит все, что она пытается сказать.

— Позволим им приземлиться, — объявляет Пауль. — Мы выслушаем этих Республиканцев. Возможно, им есть чему научить нас.

— Мой господин… — вступает Ирулан.

— Может, они и Разрушители Империй, Ирулан, — говорит Пауль. — Но мы такие же.

Алия сдерживает усмешку, и он кладет руку ей на плечо.

— Верное решение, — говорит сестра.

Ему интересно, что она знает.

***

Корабль приземляется ночью, и Пауль чувствует, как ветер поднимает пыльную бурю. Он не выходит приветствовать гостей; он слышит ровную поступь сестры, когда та проходит мимо его двери, и ему сверху видна покрытая голова Ирулан, встречающей их на ступенях.

Он не выходит приветствовать гостей — они могут подождать.

***

Свет просачивается сквозь коридор, и Пауль поворачивает голову, чтобы увидеть сестру, увидеть жену… Он выпрямляется в кресле и оказывается лицом к лицу с просителями.

— Император Муад’Диб, — женщина кланяется. — Я — консул Новой Республики Лея Органа.

— Я знаю, кто вы, — отвечает Пауль. В тишине он наблюдает за танцем пылинок в солнечном свете.

— Ваше Величество, Арракис очень красив, — начинает Органа, и Алия откашливается, приближаясь.

— Дюна приветствует вас, — говорит она.

Пауль встает.

— Моя сестра вас проводит, — изрекает он, прохаживаясь по возвышению.

Один из гостей шагает вперед.

— Ваше Величество, — вступает Джедай Скайуокер. — Мы привезли дары, чтобы угодить Вам, но ни один из них не сравнится с Дюной.

Пауль улыбается витиеватым речам Джедая.

— Это правда, — роняет он. — Ничто не сравнится с Дюной.

Слова горчат на языке, и он прикрывает глаза.

***

Он сидит скрестив ноги, взгляд его неподвижен. Он созерцает Тропу, шаги, что должны предпринять его люди, и пути, которые им должно пройти. Вечерний бриз перебирает позвякивающие колокольчики, нашептывает на ухо, его дыхание касается кожи.

Пауль открывает глаза. В комнате никого.

До него доносятся отголоски смеха в коридорах дворца — это смеются Республиканцы.

Он старается не думать об этом как о предзнаменовании, но знает, чем оборачиваются такие вещи.

***

Республиканцы пятнают его пески три дня, а он кружит над зыбью, что они создают над Тропой, обходит грязь на месте их следов.

Органа приглашает его на завтрак; встречается с его планировщиком; наблюдает, как он покидает дворец. Джедай следует за ним по улицам города, всегда в поле бокового зрения. Вуки линяет, в коридорах полно шерсти. Коммандер Соло заводит светскую беседу при случайной встрече — но в его городе, в его дворце ничто не случайно.

Пауль высоко оценивает настойчивость консула, но не видит ее шагов на Тропе — Органа пускает рябь; она здесь только по просьбе Алии, так что он сторонится ее.

***

Джедай кланяется ему на окраине Арракина.

— Ваша столица — архитектурный шедевр, — говорит Скайуокер и оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть возвышающийся над ними город. Пауль смотрит на непокрытые руки Джедая и поверх — на пустыню.

— Я с пустынной планеты, — сообщает Скайуокер. Когда он поднимает взгляд, его глаза ярко-голубые, и Пауль не хмурится.

***

Консул танцует с Ирулан; повторяет за горничными, когда они отдают воду; изучает червей и Сиетч; является неожиданно во время завтрака, и Пауль хмурится.

Органа обсуждает политику фременов со Стилгаром и Ирулан, а он откидывается на спинку стула, очарованный линией ее горла и ее пальцами, придерживающими накидку.

— Навигаторы — все еще угроза, — настаивает она. — Их союз с Ситхами дал им то, что они не уступят так легко, вам стоит рассмотреть все варианты.

Стилгар качает головой.

— Навигаторы никогда не представляли реальной угрозы, — говорит он. — Отрежьте им пути к поставкам — и вы отрежете их голову. Они не мифические звери, чтобы отрастить другую. Один удар — это все, что нужно.

— Навигаторы выносливее, чем вы думаете, — сообщает Ирулан.

Органа поджимает губы и поворачивается к Паулю с мольбой во взгляде.

— Ваше Величество, — начинает она, — вы должны понять…

Он прикрывает глаза, прослеживает путь навигаторов.

— Стилгар дело предлагает, — говорит он. — Отсеките голову — и зверь сдохнет.

Органа сжимает руку в кулак. Когда Пауль открывает глаза, она медленно разгибает пальцы.

— От них не так просто избавиться. Нельзя быть таким самонадеянным.

***

— Прекрати ныть, — ворчит коммандер, хлопая вуки по руке. — Ты бывал в местах и пожарче.

Вуки воет что-то еще.

— Нет, Татуин ничем не отличался: там была такая же вонючая жара и песок точно так же набивался в задницу.

Вуки что-то говорит.

— Да не буду я тише! — орет коммандер — и шарахается от рук нищего, рук, трясущихся от ломки без Пряности.

Он бросает монету в протянутую ладонь и тащит вуки прочь.

— Проклятые наркоманы, — бубнит коммандер, и вуки тихо подвывает. — Даже не думай, они никогда не попробуют это дерьмо! — отвечает он на вой и исчезает в тени. Пауль наблюдает, как они уходят уверенной походкой.

***

— Ваше Величество, — Органа склоняется перед ним. — Ваше Величество, Вы не можете игнорировать такую угрозу.

Он сидит в пустой зале для аудиенций, небрежно развалясь на троне, и зевает. Смотрит на ее волосы.

— Это не угроза для моей Империи, — отрезает Пауль. Когда он поднимает взгляд, отражение в ее глазах нечеткое, мутное. Он тянется вперед, хватает ее за руку и шепчет: — Почему я не вижу ваш путь?

— Ни одно пророчество не диктует мое будущее, — огрызается она. Ощущение ее кожи заставляет его задуматься о своих детях, и он хмурится. Их больше, чем должно быть.

Органа медленно отнимает руку, и он, ощутив пустоту, медленно разжимает свою.

— Ваше Величество, — она склоняет голову и уходит. Пауль смотрит ей вслед.

***

Алия пьяно улыбается, словно приняла Пряность.

— Алия, — велит он, — веди себя прилично!

Сестра манит его к себе, он усаживается рядом, кладет руку ей на плечо. Когда он вдыхает, в воздухе нет приторного запаха курительной смеси, и Пауль наклоняется, чтобы принюхаться.

Алия смеется.

— Я не пила Пряность, брат. Скайуокер обучал меня своим методам. — Пауль хмыкает, и Алия притягивает его ближе, шепча: — Они видят сквозь пространство, брат. Они видят нити, связующие нас, гораздо яснее, чем даже наша мать.

— И без Пряности? — уточняет Пауль.

— И без Пряности, — смеется Алия.

Пауль хмурится.

***

Он глядит с прогулочного моста вниз, видит две склоненные друг к другу головы. У Джедая и консула волосы цвета песка, и Пауль осознает, что они — близнецы.

***

— Мы должны уведомить наибов, — начинает Пауль, когда они идут по коридору, но Алия поднимает руку в предупреждающем жесте, заставляя его остановиться.

— Слушай, у чувака Атрейдеса серьезная проблема, — слышит он. Слова доносятся из-за угла, и он замирает.

— Муад’Диба, — поправляет Органа.

— Окей, две серьезные проблемы. Чувак, который меняет имя на такое дурацкое, явно страдает манией величия. Как мы собираемся чего-то от него добиться?

Консул шипит на коммандера, и Пауль властно шагает вперед, его сестра об руку с ним. Он улыбается гостям и одергивает Алию, прежде чем она остановится, чтобы бросить им вызов.

***

— Коммандер Соло прав, — говорит он позже. — Они ничего от нас не получат.

— Может, намекнуть им, чтобы убирались? — предлагает Стилгар.

— Пожалуй, — соглашается Пауль. Он кивает Алии, и та улыбается.

Уходя, она плотнее кутается в накидку.

Пауль закрывает глаза.

***

Он находит Органу созерцающей рассвет с главной террасы.

— Вам не следует здесь находиться, — говорит он.

— Император Атрейдес, — приветствует она, небрежно отталкиваясь от перил, — здешнее солнце прекрасно.

— Здешнее солнце убьет вас, — замечает он.

— И все равно оно прекрасно, — отвечает она. Глубоко вдыхает пустынный воздух, но ее дыхание не сбивается. — Я надеялась встретить Вас, чтобы обсудить будущее Новой Республики.

Он рассматривает ее, видит простирающиеся за ней пути. Его изумляют методы Джедаев, такие близкие Бене Гессерит — и все же незнакомые.

— Ваша Новая Республика не продержится, — говорит он в тишине и отворачивается.

— Ваше Величество! — протестует Органа, и мгновение ему трудно пошевелиться — это как идти против песчаной бури, пока он не моргает и не прорывается.

— Она не устоит, — отрезает Пауль.

Он распознает угрозы сразу.

***

Он задается вопросом: что же сестра получила от этих Республиканцев, раз ее путь замутнен.

***

— Благодарю за гостеприимство, — вежливо склонив голову, говорит Органа — язык ее источает ложь.

— Не будет никакой Республики, — бросает Пауль: ему не хватает терпения на скучнейшую церемонию прощания с теми, кому он не позволит остаться вне его Империи, его правления.

— Коммандер Скайуокер особенно доволен визитом на вашу планету, ее сходство с его родным миром умиротворяет.

Проходящий мимо коммандер Соло пристально смотрит на Пауля, и тот поднимает взгляд.

— Его родной мир был суров? — интересуется он лениво.

— И это закалило его, — с улыбкой отвечает Органа, и он снова сражен изгибом ее шеи. — Что ж, один из нас всегда должен быть сильнее другого.

Она поднимается на корабль и продолжает улыбаться, пока не исчезает из виду.

***

Небеса над Арракином никогда не безмолвствуют, но шум двигателей — ничто перед ревом червей или гудением топтеров.

Пауль не следит за взлетом.

Он знает, где они.

***

В ночной тишине он блуждает по коридорам дворца в поисках сестры. Он думает о Республиканцах, об их зыбкости и завихрениях, и поражается уверенности их шагов на путях, что так знакомы.

Комната Алии пуста, и он направляется в библиотеку, потом на кухню и, наконец, в тренировочный зал. Обнаженная, сестра стоит в лунном свете, и Пауль насчитывает в воздухе девять клинков, от которых она уворачивается, угадывая движение и защищаясь, как научила мать.

Пауль улыбается, и продолжает смотреть, и считает клинки, которые она перехватывает и отбрасывает, и продолжает улыбаться, пока она не отбрасывает последний нож в воздух, метров на пять, и не застывает с простертой рукой.

Пауль недвижим, и когда они с Алией встречаются взглядами, она улыбается, а он думает, что ее синие-на-синем глаза, пожалуй, не такие яркие, как обычно.

***

Муад’Диб отворачивается, не сходя с Тропы.

Муад’Диб лжет.


End file.
